Pie
by bridges
Summary: [ Oneshot ] Yuffie made Roxas a little something for his birthday... [ Hints ]


**P**ie 

Yuffie was making a lemon meringue pie. Or at least she was _trying_ to. Unfortunately, it would seem that ninjas weren't exactly cut out for this sort of thing. Which was a pity, because she _really_ needed to have this pie done by the end of the day. After all, it was Roxas' birthday tomorrow. There would be an uproar if she forgot… again. And it would be even worse if she showed up without bringing anything. That had happened last year. Or was it the year before that?

Anyway. Focus. The only problem was, she really didn't understand what the cookbook was saying. Argh. She needed some help. But nobody could blame her, because baking was such a _girlie_ thing. And Yuffie was anything but girlie. That was more like Kairi, who, incidentally, would be of great assistance while a certain ninja learned to make pie. Yuffie grinned. She was a genius, all right. Now she just had to get everybody else to admit it.

_One_ ring… **Two** rings… **_Three_** rings…

"Hey, it's Kairi! Sorry I can't answer the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone!"

Yuffie hung up. She snorted. Honestly, Kairi had no imagination sometimes. There were a million more creative ways she could have phrased those two sentences. Heck, all she had to do was ask the Great Ninja Yuffie, and she could've had a ton on the spot. Yuffie was never at a loss for ideas. No siree. _That _was why she was a ninja.

The only other girlie person on this little island at the moment was Selphie. And there was no way Yuffie was going to trust Selphie with this one. Oh, no. She'd have to handle it herself, and hope for the best. This was going to be hard…

&The next+morning;

It was a _masterpiece_. Yuffie was amazed at her skill. Oh, sure, the pie was a bit lopsided, the middle had partially caved in, and the meringue was too hard, but she'd done it, hadn't she? She actually had something for Roxas this time. And she'd even written a little message on the top! Roxas was sure to love it. And if he didn't, well… She'd fix that.

Carefully, the ninja placed Roxas' birthday pie into a box and tied some ribbon around it. There. It looked almost _feminine_. Yuffie almost giggled. But she stopped herself just in time, because that was going just a bit too far. She was a ninja, and ninjas didn't giggle. Well, maybe they did. She wouldn't know, but she thought that they probably didn't. Anyway. It was time to bring Roxas his gift.

The walk to the birthday boy's house was filled with dangers. But because Yuffie was so careful, she managed to dodge them all. Which was just as well. She didn't think she'd be allowed to get away with giving Roxas a smushed pie for his birthday. And then, all of a sudden, she was there. Yuffie could feel excitement bubbling up inside of her as she knocked on the door. It was, well, exciting… even if she couldn't quite understand why.

**Cr_e_a_k_. **

The door swung open, Roxas peeked out, and Yuffie thrust the box at him.

"Happy Birthday, you dweeb!" She would have hugged him, but his stupid pie was in the way.

"Did you _make_ whatever's in here?" He took the box from her. Gingerly.

Yuffie grinned. She'd been hoping he would ask.

"I made it I made it I made it I made it!" She took a deep breath, and-

"What is it?" Roxas hurriedly cut her off before she could start again.

"A pie! And I happen to know that it's your _favorite_ kind of pie!"

**_Oo_**…**kay**. Yuffie was starting to freak Roxas out. Majorly. He'd better get her home before anything weird happened... But it was too late. That weird thing happened right after he set the box down on the hall table. Yuffie tackled him, but that wasn't the weirdest part, because somehow, Roxas was the one who ended up on top.

He was the one who kissed her.

Strangely enough, all Yuffie did was pout slightly and state, "That kiss was mine to give, Roxas! After all, it's _your_ birthday." And then she ran away.

&Later+that day;

It wasn't until after lunch that he opened the box. Inside was a lemon meringue pie. At least, that's what he thought it was. He wasn't really sure. The only description that would apply to the pie was... _Yuffie_. She was just so unique. But what really made Roxas smile was the message on top.

**Happy Birthday R_o_xie ;)  
I_love_you.  
xx Yuffie.**

* * *

**I** d_**e**dic**a**_te this to **_C_aitlan **_xx_** _N_inja-Butterfliie**, my _co**o**l c**o**ol_ **B.C.** b_ud**d**_y. ♥  
**K_i_ngd_o_m He_a_rts** isn't owned by _m**e**_. _**W**_h_i_c**h** r_e**a**_**l**ly kind of _sucks_. R**e**_**vi**ew, pl_eas**e**. ;O 


End file.
